Benbeldum123's TP Series
Season One Elimination Order #Smeargle (lost the challenge for his team and was annoying) #Mawile (beat up Corphish and Torchick and lost the challenge) #Lunatone (Swablu convinced the team to vote her out) #Shroomish (lost the challenge for her team) #Gorebyss (brat and lost the challenge) #Ninetales (acted cocky because he evolved) #Growlithe (lost the challenge for his team) #Magikarp (Marill switched the votes against him) #Marill (the team found out that she rigged the votes against Magikarp) #Weepinbell (lost the challenge for his team) #Teddiursa (was tricked by Swablu and got everyone attacked) #Mawile (threatened Corphish) #Chatot (lured Zangoose to everybody costing them the challenge) #Chimecho (was a threat) #Ditto (Nidorina voted him out for an unknown reason) #Combusken (was a threat) #Wartortle (tried to sabotage Metang) #Nidorina (was Metang's girlfriend) #Sentret (caused a stampede and blew up the island) #Shroomish (caused a stampede and blew up the island) #Corphish (was a threat) #Swablu (sabotaged by Metang and automatically eliminated) #Weezing (couldn't answer any of the questions correctly) #Politoed (Smeargle voted her out for an unknown reason) #Metang (Scizor found out about his plans) #Scizor (failed to complete Weepinbell's dare) #Runner Up: Bayleef #Winner: Beautifly Season Two Elimination Order #Teddiursa (her constant making out with Ninetales annoyed everyone) #Ninetales (his constant making out with Teddiursa annoyed everyone) #Beedrill (lost the challenge for his team and was annoying) #Sneasel (Lopunny switched the votes against her) #Shroomish (lost the challenge for her team) #Snivy (lost the challenge for his team) #Masquerain (everyone was afraid vote out Pachirisu so they voted out Masquerain instead) #Metagross (was set up by Lopunny and lost the challenge for his team) #Rhyhorn (Lopunny switched the votes against him) #Kecleon (annoying and rude to everyone) #Lunatone (she lied to her team in order to protect Duskull) #Shuppet (targeted by Lopunny's alliance) #Politoed (targeted by Lopunny's alliance) #Scizor (frozen by Glaceon and automatically eliminated) #Meganium (targeted by Lopunny's alliance) #Nosepass (Dustox lied to Lopunny that Nosepass joined another alliance) #Pachirisu (blew up the studio and cost her team the challenge) #Gyarados (contributed to his teams loss of the challenge) #Snubbull (removed from the competition after she got mauled by a Sharpedo) #Tepig (believed to be a useless teammate) #Dustox (Lopunny found out that Dustox was trying to betray her) #Kecleon (annoying and rude to everyone) #Rapidash (tried to attack Magcargo and Torkoal) #Magcargo (annoying and Magmortar wanted revenge for Rapidash's elimination) #Nidoqueen (attacked by Magmortar and lost the challenge) #Electivire (lost the challenge thanks to Magmortar) #Dusclops (Honchkrow switched the votes against him) #Victreebel (viewed as a big threat) #Mawile (quit when she thought her alliance was going to turn on her) #Tentacruel (Poliwrath told everyone about Tentacruel's plans to eliminate them) #Altaria (quit in order to redeem herself) #Glaceon (Crawdaunt's alliance eliminated her in order to hurt Blaziken) #Crawdaunt (quit in order to redeem himself for Blaziken) #Kricketune (Magmortar eliminated her to spite Infernape) #Infernape (Magmortar got Lopunny, and Honchkrow to assist him in eliminating Infernape) #Magmortar (Vespiquen chose to eliminate him)